Shinigami
by Airheadninja
Summary: Kenna is dead. Kind of. With a whole new unimaginable career path set before her, things tend to get difficult when explaining whether or not she's dead. So much for resting in peace... KuramaXOC
1. Kenna Morrisco: the Newbie

**Hello, I'm Airheadninja! This story idea came to me from a random conversation with my sister, and I decided to try it out! I don't own anything YYH and I don't own the flying motorcycle from Harry Potter. I only own Kenna and Morgan, and my little idea, of course! I hope you enjoy this first introductory chapter!**

* * *

><p>I don't remember much about my death, just that I wasn't alone. I think I was at home too, surrounded by my family and close friends. But somehow, I feel that it wasn't a relaxing or happy death. On the contrary, my last words were nonexistent. I hadn't said anything; at least I don't remember saying anything. Death was a little bit different than I thought it would be. I reminisce about my death a lot nowadays. Well, I certainly have the means to, especially because I see people die all of the time now.<p>

My name is Kenna Morrisco, a shinigami. I wander the streets, finding the person who is unfortunate enough to receive a violent death. I live in an undead body and live in an apartment provided by my employer, that being Koenma. Now, when I died, I had never expected anything like this to happen. I had expected judgment or something, not more death business.

I was a normal kid, eighteen years old, about to graduate and ready to explore the world. I myself did not die very violently. No, mine is what most would call peaceful and loving, even though I don't remember much of my emotion from when I was alive. You see, while you can dream whatever you want when you're asleep, apparently you can't dream when you're awake. Hallucinations started to etch my vision, and I never told anyone for fear of sanity. Freedom was on the tip of my tongue; I didn't want to lose that by going to a mental facility. It was a foolish mistake I had made.

I blacked out while walking to class one day in school. I finally told my parents the truth when I woke up, and the doctors immediately had my brain scanned. The results were catastrophic. Tumors had overrun my brain, cancerous and too widespread to get rid of. Hope was gone. Nothing was going to ever happen to me again. The only thing I would ever brag about in heaven was the fact that I died before most everyone else I cared for in my life. Yep. Death was truly my greatest accomplishment.

This is why I look back on my death so often. I wonder about stuff I could have done, like getting kissed at least once, getting laid, stuff like that. It sounds silly, but when you're eighteen and haven't been kissed, it's truly a horrifying subject. But my mind wanders from stuff like that to the one question that haunts me; What if I had told my parents about the hallucinations? I think I'd still be alive, but it's that lust for freedom that did me in in the end.

But eventually, I just replay my final hours and my after hours in my mind, and wonder how I got into the situation I am in.

When I died, there were two mysterious women there waiting for me, each with their own excited grin. One had bronze colored hair, dressed in black robes and sitting on a floating broomstick. Behind her, a light blue haired woman with a pink kimono stood, cheering when I saw them. I hadn't realized I was dead yet, so I freaked out a little.

* * *

><p>"What the hell are you two doing in my house? Are you here to kidnap someone or something? I'll knock your brains in if you are!" I warned, backing up despite my words. The two women looked to each other and looked back at me to begin laughing. I felt a little annoyed and embarrassed by this. I mean, whatever I had said sounded right to my ears, so what was so funny?<p>

"We're not breaking into your house, silly! We're here to take you to Spirit World and give you the initiation!" The witch giggled, the Japanese girl nodding in agreement.

"Initiation into what, heaven?" I asked shakily. A new burst of giggles.

"No, into the Reapers International Program (R.I.P. pun intended)! You're going to become one of us!" Japan girl exclaimed.

"My name is Morgan, serving the U.S., though I'm originally from Great Britain. I'm the guide to the River Styx that is going to take care of your soul until we get you to Spirit World. And this is Botan, one of the Reaper Captains and one who gets to stay in her home country. More about that later. Anyways, she's just here to get to know you because you'll be working in Japan! Now, here comes the first lesson, newbie! You ready?" Morgan spurted, and I was overwhelmed by many emotions. I had decided on anger for that moment, which is sort of understandable, seeing as I had just died and whatnot.

"What? Of course not! I'm dead! I'll never see my family again, I don't get to see how my life would've been, I don't even get to graduate, and now you're telling me that I get a stupid job instead of going to heaven and actually getting some peace for my troubles? What went so terribly wrong in my life that I had to receive the punishment of becoming a stupid Grim Reaper?" I exploded. Man, I was furious, but I remember their reactions clear as day. It's amazing to look back and wonder why they didn't get so frustrated with me.

"But... Being a Grim Reaper is a pretty fun job, I've always thought..." Botan said, a pout forming on her face. Morgan's face went in the same direction.

"Kenna, this is granting of your wish for adventure. You're not a Reaper forever, just until you've reaped enough souls. It's kind of like a point system, and trying to get a high score. It's not all that bad, once you get around the death part of it. You meet some pretty weird people during your service time. It's actually a little fun!" Morgan explained, but my distress didn't subside.

"But why me? You'd better not say anything like destiny or karma, because that stuff is a load of bull!" I growled, pointing at both of them in emphasis.

"Oh no, it's nothing predetermined. It just happens to be that you're the first one to die after one other reaper met the quota. We can't waste time finding another, so the spot is replaced by the person who dies, and you, despite your slow death, were the first! We had no idea it would be you until it happened." Botan explained, and I let my shoulders slump

"It was all chance?" I choked.

"Yup. But really, there's no need to be sad! We're all good people in the program. Well, let's set off for Spirit World. Morgan, the first lesson?" Botan answered, and Morgan jumped off of her broomstick. She walked up to me and stood next to me. The air around her was cold, even with her cheery personality.

"Hold your hand out like this and focus on flying. You should get your flying instrument at some point." She instructed, and I crossed my arms.

"That's gonna look really stupid." I commented, but received a smack on the head from Botan.

"Just do it, no one can see you but us."

"Fine" I grumbled. Holding out my hand, I still felt really dumb. But once I calmed down and focused on it, a blue hued light began to take form in my hand, and in another couple seconds...

"A surfboard? What the hell?" I inquired, my flying instrument bearing Grim reaper decor. It was kind of cool, but it was a surfboard. I had expected, I don't know, the flying motorcycle from Harry Potter?

"Well, you're an American! Americans get surfboards, the lucky bunch!" Morgan squealed, gazing at it with Botan.

"Can we just go?" I snapped, and both stood agape at my impatience.

"She's going to have trouble fitting in, but she'll learn I suppose..." Botan mumbled in Morgan's ear, and organ nodded.

"Now, just lay out your board in front of you, and it'll float,"

I did so, and it stayed in the air.

"Jump on and away we go!" Morgan finished, getting onto her broomstick and flying a ways ahead, while Botan got out an oar and began to follow.

"This is ridiculous." I growled, but jumped on anyway. Might as well just take the job, even if I'll be grumpy all of the time.

* * *

><p>Now, I'm not grumpy all of the time, seeing as I 'live' among everyone else who are living. Like Botan and Morgan had said, the job was kind of fun. Not to mention that the spot I was in seemed to be lucky, because I have an undead body and live in Human World. Botan is my partner, teaching everything I need to know (like Japanese) and reporting with news. She gets the assignments, we chart out where the victim is going to die, I go there, with her flying behind me (only I can see her), and we wait until we find this person. Once we do, I have to sneakily touch the person (not inappropriately, mind you) and separate the soul from the body before they die. It's only for violent deaths, a merciful way of giving the victim a painless death.<p>

Right now, I'm walking down the street, minding my own business. Today hasn't brought any assignments, so I was going for a pleasant walk in the spring sunshine. The city was a lazy type of busy. Nothing was rushed, and it felt great.

"Kenna! We have an emergency! We caught this one a little late but if you run you'll be able to make it!" Botan yelped, coming out of nowhere. I was used to these pop-ups already. I mean seriously, this girl was like spam on a computer.

"Fine, where to?" I asked, starting to run in the direction I was already going. The downside of having an earthly body: can't fly. Humans will see me and flip out.

"Shikiho Street, next to the park!" Botan called, easily flying after me. I huffed a groan and sped up. It was a few blocks away, and failing to separate souls could have a bad effect.

When we got there, I could see already who was going to die. There were crew members working on a heavy tree branch hanging over the wall surrounding the park. There was a man with a chainsaw, cutting the branch, and a pedestrian just about to walk under it.

"Excuse me sir!" I called, running to catch up. I turned his shoulder with my hand (soul separation ACTIVATE!) and blinked in surprise.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you were someone else." I tried to fluctuate, as Botan was feeding me what to say. Trying not to be robotic was hard. I stepped back and let him go on his way. Saving lives was forbidden, because the soul would rot. Fate had chosen it to be separated from the body, and messing with that system destroyed life in general. At least, that's what Botan warned.

Sure enough, that tree branch fell and cracked on the guy's skull, knocking him to the pavement in an instant. People rushed from everywhere to help the crumpled body, but the man's soul had already popped out. Botan and I waved him over, which he obliged, very puzzled.

"Hello, Ben-san. We're here to help you to Spirit World." Botan said kindly bowing her head. I bowed mine as well on instinct. Botan said it showed respect.

"Oh... Am I really dead?" Ben asked, and we both nodded. even I knew by now what he had said. Most people said something along those lines.

"Oh, okay then. So, you were the grim Reaper for me then?" He asked again, looking pointedly at me. I had no idea what he asked, since I didn't recognize the phrase. Botan translated quickly, also adding to say to Ben that I was a 'gaijin.'

"Hai." I answered simply, and Ben nodded in understanding. He looked up again and gave me a thumbs up and a smile.

"You did an excellent job. Now, let's go." He complimented, and Botan gestured to a spot for him on her oar. I waved good-bye as they flew back to Spirit World.

"That was strange. Why would someone compliment their Grim Reaper? I sure as hell didn't." I thought, feeling strange. I couldn't understand it. Being dead was the pits, but this guy seemed to be expecting it. He hadn't commited suicide, but he was okay. In my mind, most people would be distressed like I was. Of course, having people like Botan and Morgan greet you really doesn't give a good example, but whatever.

"I wonder if anything else will happen today. I should check the data books again when I get home." I mumbled, turning to go home. My peaceful walk was ruined by my new job, and though I was sort of used to it by now, I keep hoping that I'll at least have one day off.

The data books I was checking were online, on a website managed secretly by Spirit World. Anyone who wasn't a Grim Reaper wouldn't be able to find it at all. These data books held the quota statuses for all reapers. We had to get 750 human souls collected to be able to finally rest in peace. Botan was a permanent member of the Reaper International Program, and would never go on to the afterlife. I wouldn't choose that route myself. I wanted to see heaven or whatever. It was a good reason to actually be focused on my job, at least.

I've only reaped 10 souls. That is depressing, seeing as I've been here for a month! I had all of those days off, but I had to use them training with Botan!" I growled angrily at my computer. I shut it down and leaned back in my chair. My room was still bland because I haven't collected much in the way of stuff, but Botan brought me trinkets every once in awhile.

"Kenna Morrisco, you have the worst luck of any lucky person I know." I told myself. It is true, if you think about it. On one hand, I get to have a life in Japan and go about your business among humans as an undead unable to die. On the other, nobody dares talk to me becuase I'm a foreigner. I don't blame them, I'd ignore a Japanese speaker if they were in America. I wouldn't be able to communticate, so there would be no point. Still, Botan wasn't enough to fill the void of loneliness from friends and family. Morgan was back in the U.S., going about her daily routine.

"Give it time, Kenna." My mother always told me.

"Give it time."

* * *

><p><strong>There it is. I think you'll enjoy the next chapter, because a certain Spirit Detective comes in the story. If you find any errors in grammar or spelling, please tell me. But otherwise, reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated. <strong>


	2. A Slight Mishap

**Chapter two! Kenna gets a surprise job and meets our favorite spirit! **

**I don't own YYH or the song 'Hey Mickey.' Even if both are so fine and blow my mind. **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>There's nothing about this job that's extremely difficult. Botan says I'm a natural at this, but I really don't feel I'm all that special. I mean, if I was really good, wouldn't my boss have the guts to actually give me notice. I know I have a boss, but I don't even know his name or what he looks like. He's probably an asshole, whoever he is though. I mean, he dragged in a young cancer patient to do this job. That's kind of heartless to me, but whatever.<p>

Botan's excuse from day one was granting my wish for adventure, but really? This isn't an adventure, this is just Spirit World's version of slave labor.

Anyways, I'm going for my usual walk in the afternoon, hoping that for once Botan wouldn't interrupt me. The city was busier than usual, especially the road I was walking next to.

"All of the speeders are out today, it seems. I didn't think the Japanese had the guts to speed at all but now I guess I should see otherwise." I thought, watching a random car go at least ten kilometers over the speed limit. I kept walking, looking around at the buildings and the generally happy people about. I came upon something a little weird that I saw across the street.

Some guy in a green school uniform was playing around with some little kid's ball, and then he did some sort of weird dance. Call me crazy, but this guy was probably high on something. He gave the ball back eventually.

"Oh. He was lecturing the kid about playing near the road. But that still doesn't explain the funny dance." I figured out at the stern look in the guy's eyes. A few minutes later, something imaginable happened.

The little boy's ball ended up in the street, and like an idiot, the boy went after it. Before I could do anything, a car had sped right up, and hit the guy in green.

"What just happened? Shit, don't tell me I just messed up?" I screamed in my head, running over to the gathering crowd. I had only seen the car hit, so I didn't know why greenie got hit.

"Maybe he's not dead and that's why I didn't get an assignment." I mumbled, getting ready to sift through the crowds to examine the scene myself.

"Kenna, are you alright?" Botan asked, popping up in front of me, making me jump. Usually she appeared behind me.

"Yeah, I'm fine. That dude over there could be doing better though. He's not dead, is he?" I asked hurriedly, worried that I was in trouble. Botan looked to her feet and nodded.

"Shit, we're in so much trouble… especially me…." I groaned, putting a hand to my forehead.

"No, you're not! All of us up in Spirit World didn't know he was going to die either! Apparently the guy is a punk with no good whatsoever. We didn't expect him to save the boy. Though, the boy would have survived anyway." Botan explained, and I sighed with relief. No trouble for me, then.

"Um, you should probably get his soul out of his body, Kenna." Botan mentioned, and I nodded.

"Stand back, coming through, excuse me!" I yelled, clearing the crowd quickly before the ambulances arrived. I knelt down to the green guy and gently touched his shoulder. Botan had disappeared, for reasons unknown to me, but the guy's ghost flew right out.

I separated myself from the crowd to observe this guy's reaction to his untimely death. I watched him swoop down to his body, try to punch a medic, and freak out when he flew right through. It was amusing to watch him think and talk to himself. Finally, Botan appeared again once he figured out he was a ghost. I chose this moment to introduce myself.

"Kenna, this is Urameshi Yusuke. Yusuke, this is the girl who released your soul from your body. Isn't she cute?" Botan introduced, making both Yusuke and I glare.

"What the hell, Botan? He's dead, and too young for me anyway." I snorted, while the Yusuke kid agreed.

"Oh, well aren't you best friends all of a sudden?" Botan said, pouting ever so slightly.

"Well, whatever. But yeah, I reaped your soul. It would've been bad if you were just left in there." I explained, proudly being informitive.

"There's no way you two are Grim Reapers. I mean, you're girls. And she's wearing pink and said 'bingo!' You two are supposed to be scary and dark and stuff." Yusuke bellowed, making Botan and I look at each other slightly amused.

"I understand what kind of person you are now, Urameshi Yusuke. Instead of accepting things you yell at me and tell me I don't know what I'm talking about. You're stubborn, get into way too many fights for your own good, and have dismal social and scholastic records. Life isn't going too well for you, is it?" Botan listed off, and I have to admit that Botan had an excellent point. When I was fourteen, I was getting through eighth grade as a wallflower for the most part. Of course, this guy didn't die because of brain cancer that he stupidly failed to realize before it was too late. Unlike me.

"At least your death was noble." I commented, and Yusuke left his rant of rage at Botan and calmly turned towards me.

"Oh yeah... Hey what about that kid, what happened to him?" He asked promptly, and I shrugged.

"Hey, are you alright miss?" I heard someone ask, and I turned to a disturbed-looking man. I realize why. I was standing there, talking to thin air and being completely serious. I mentally smacked myself.

"Yes, just a long day at work, sir." Botan told me in Japanese, which I slowly relayed. The man nodded slowly, as if unsure on whether to call a mental facility or not. He decided not, much to my relief and walked off.

"I don't suppose I could hang around for this one? Could you give me some time to get into spirit form, Botan?" I asked, mostly because I was bored. A little curious, but mostly bored.

"Well of course! I'll make sure our friend here doesn't leave without us. Don't take too long!" She called, because I had started running towards home already.

"Will do!" I yelled back, and made sure to pace myself so I wouldn't tire out before I got back home.

I did get back in good time, fumbling with my house key because I was breathing so hard. Hey, I haven't gone running in a long time! You don't run much when you're about to die. At least in my case I didn't.

Anyways, I sat cross-legged on the bed and put my hands gently in my lap, like Botan had taught me. I began to focus on being a spirit, and... poof! My body sat in the meditative position while I walked through the door as a spirit.

"Okay Micky, let's go!" I mumbled, summoning my surfboard. Yes, his name is Micky. I had the 'Hey, Mickey!' song stuck in my head at one point while learning how to properly control it. To make it more personal, I at least left the 'e' out.

My board appeared and off we went. I mean, 'I' went.

It didn't take long at all to find Yusuke and Botan, floating in the same spot, but now we were at a higher altitude because I could fly. Yusuke looked my spirit form up and down.

"Why are you dressed so differently? And what's with the surfboard? Shouldn't you have an oar like Botan?" He barraged with questions, and I looked down at myself. I was in a simple white tank top with black athletic shorts.

"This is what I happened to die in, and is the default for spirit form. You obviously haven't figured out that I'm a foreigner yet, because otherwise the surfboard would have explained the whole 'American' part. Not to mention the fact that I had to be fed words by Botan. The only reason we can speak with each other is because of the Spirit language that you automatically switch to when stuff like this happens. Good enough explanation for you?" I asked, feeling a little sad that I had just noticed that I had died in such drab clothing.

"Whatever. Can we go see the kid now?" Yusuke responded, and Botan led the way to the hospital.

"Wow Kenna, I can't believe you got an acceptable answer from Yusuke. I simply can't figure out why he blows up at me every time I ask him something." Botan said, coming up next to me to converse. I gave her a knowing look.

"That's because you ask about personal stuff that's for the most part, none of your business." I answered pointedly, earning a sheepish meow.

"What the hell is that supposed to be?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow. Botan looked at me aghast.

"Surely you've heard about how curiosity kills the cat!" Botan exclaimed, making Yusuke give us a sideways glance. I still held the same look, but nodded eventually after processing her comment. It was still weird though.

"Oh, we're here! Now, to find the little boy!" Botan squealed determinedly, and began to search about the hospital rooms. Yusuke yelled after her and hurriedly flew to the right room. I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry Yusuke, sometimes she's a real spaz. I don't think she saw him because he was right in front of her face." I apologized for my partner's ditsy behavior.

"No, I've figured that out already. Hey, Botan! Get your ass over here!" Yusuke yelled as she flew by in a frenzy. I smacked Yusuke in the shoulder for cursing, though couldn't help but smile. I didn't like being mean to nice (but 'special') people like Botan. Yusuke seemed to have no reservations for being nice.

"Oh gosh! Well, there's no need to be so rude!" Botan huffed, flying over and we three honed in on the conversation being had in the medical room.

"Save for a few scratches and a small bump, there seems to be no brain or internal damage." The doctor happily announced, much to the boy's mother's relief. She hugged her son gratefully.

"What about the boy who saved him? Is he alright?" She asked, but the doctor put on a grave face. He took off his glasses ('Hmph! typical dramatic doctor behavior. I remember my own doctor doing that.' I thought meanwhile) and looked her straight in the eye.

"He... didn't make it, I'm afraid." He said mournfully, but Yusuke decided that he was done listening.

"Well, at least my death wasn't a complete waste, right?" Yusuke said, sounding resolved and relaxed. I shrugged in reply. In my opinion, the kid was stupid in the first place for playing ball in the street. I mean, hadn't his mother even told him the dangers of playing like that at all? Then again, if I had been Yusuke and thought that way, the boy would be dead and I would've ended up getting taken to hell once I died. I mean, if that's the way they judge things in Spirit World.

"Um... Well, I wasn't going to tell you this because it would ruin your mood and turn you sour again, but that boy would've survived with one less scratch on his left shoulder." Botan informed, and both Yusuke and I leaned forward in surprise.

"What?" We unisonly screeched.

"But that car was headed right for him..." Yusuke mumbled in shock.

"According to this, the car would have swerved to the left at the last moment. In other words, your death _was _a complete waste!" Botan said, somehow making it come out as a cheer. Yusuke fell to the earth in surprise.

"Botan, is that why we didn't expect Yusuke to die?" I asked, getting over my own surprise. Botan nodded.

"That and the fact that he's a jerk."

"Oh."

"Hey!"

"Well, it's obviously true, Yusuke!"

Yusuke seemed to be stormy in attitude again.

"Well then, what are you going to do with me now? Am I going to heaven or hell? From what you just said, I'm going to guess hell!" He bellowed, and I looked to Botan curiously.

"What _are _we going to do? I wouldn't know because I haven't been here that long." I stated, mostly for Yusuke's understanding.

"Since Yusuke acted so bravely and out of character, we're going to give him the option to get his life back!" Botan explained, and Yusuke settled down instantly.

"Get my life back? Why?" Yusuke inquired. Botan's head went to the side.

"What do you mean? I just said-"

"You said yourself that my life sucks! What would going back to it do for anybody? Nobody wants me back! My teachers can give their big mouths a rest and my mom can finally go off and party without worrying about where I'm at." Yusuke pointed out, and I couldn't help but stare at him with an undignified stare (my mouth was open) of question. Did his life really suck that much?

"I'm so sorry you feel that way at a young age!" Botan yelled disappointed. Yusuke threw his arms behind his head and looked to the sky.

"I don't think I want to go back to life. I kinda like being a ghost. I can wait for you Spirit people to find me a place." He finalized, and Botan grunted indignantly.

"Botan, why don't we give him a chance to think about it. I mean, big decisions shouldn't be made right away. Why don't you go to your wake and see if your words hold true afterwards." I suggested, and Botan smiled proudly because I took control of the situation like I had been trained to do. Botan and I nodded towards each other and faded away with class so Yusuke couldn't rebel.

"Now we wait. I think he'll want to go back to the living." I said quietly staring longingly at the crowds of people below us. Sure I lived among them, but I could never have real relationships with people, being undead and all.

"Me too." Botan said, and we sat in companionable silence.

"I guess Botan can be quiet too sometimes." I thought, and a question immediately popped into my head. I resettled myself on Micky nervously.

"Hey Botan?"

"Yes Kenna?"

"Are we friends?"

"Ah! Why of course we are! What a silly thing to ask!" Botan exclaimed incredulously, making me let out a small smile.

"Silly indeed." I mumbled. Even if she was like me, at least I had someone I could go to with my problems.

"And I have a feeling that this Yusuke kid is going to be hanging around in the future too."

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Kenna, you have no idea how much I have planned! And so, adventures with Yusuke have begun! Review, if you please! <strong>


	3. Rocket Riding Russian

**Hey everyone, here's chapter 3! Kenna meets her first demon today! **

**To KuramaEnzanBlues: The surfboard is a flash of creativity on my part. I want there to be some intermixing cultures, and I want everyone to see that lots of people from different countries are in the R.I.P. It's a little something I kind of did for some humor throughout the story. I almost had a second thought and nearly made it an electric guitar, but I liked her having a surfboard because she's not a guitar type of person. Thank you soooo much for giving your input and I hope you keep reading and enjoying. Oh, and I hope you like the romantic interest I've decided on. With the way the story is probably going to go, it's the best fit.**

**To everyone: If any of you have an idea for what foreigners should ride, like how the Japanese have oars, Americans have surfboards, I'd like to see them! Unfortunately, I have not much of a clue about what items would make excellent flying devices. I hope no one is offended by the rocket riding Russian (ha, alliteration!) later. For**** it's not just the Cold War I'm addressing, but the engineering geniuses in Russia. :) **

**I don't own YYH, just Kenna and Galia. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Hey Kenna, I'd like to ask you something." Botan said, breaking the silence.<p>

"Sure."

"I told you before that the boy was going to survive anyway. Why did you act so surprised when I told you with Yusuke?" She asked, and I looked at her with wonder.

"I don't know… Maybe it's because you first told me when I was preoccupied with the thought of a dead guy?" I replied, and Botan and I shrugged at the same time. I yawned.

"Man, I'm bushed. I'm gonna go back home now. Tell me if anything happens." I grumbled, standing and stretching my stiffness out while on Micky. Skillage, I tell you. It's all skill.

"Alright then. Good night!" Botan called, waving as I planted my feet like any pro surfboarder and went off and back home.

"I hope nobody broke into the house and did anything to me." I thought, not really worried because I had made sure that everything was locked and that the curtains were shut. Getting home was peaceful, but I did get stopped by someone.

"Hey, you're the new American around here that's partners with Botan, right?" He called over, and flew over with a handsome smile. I nodded.

"I'm Galia, from Russia. I've been a reaper for five years now. Botan's a pretty cool person, you should be grateful she's your partner. And you are?" He introduced, and then I noticed what he was flying on.

"A rocket? Call me crazy, but isn't that a little too much? We aren't in the Cold War anymore, y'know…" I thought, trying not to be rude by staring with a weird look at his flying device.

"I'm Kenna. An American like you said. And I'm new here and take care of violent deaths. Umm… Did you hear about the punk kid dying unexpectedly today?" I said, trying to be somewhat conversational. I wasn't usually, even back when I was alive I wasn't very social.

"Oh yes! I can't believe such a crazy thing happened! It just goes to show that anything can happen." Galia replied, but the way he was around me made me worry. I kind of wished Botan was around.

"I really hope there are no such things as reaper rapists, because suddenly I think this guy would be one." I thought, anxious to get away from him.

"Well, I've got to go. Stuff to do, you know." I mumbled, excusing myself hurriedly. Thankfully, he didn't offer any type of escort. He nodded his head and I flew off. I didn't head towards home however. He might still follow me like a creeper.

I went around a bunch of places, kind of looking down on the city in the sunset. Lights were beginning to come on and a rush hour came to life as people headed home after work. It reminded me of my home city just a little. Shaking off the homesickness, I decided that I should probably head somewhere where death happens so Galia (if he was following me) wouldn't get suspicious. It immediately presented itself to me.

The hospital. People die there. I would have, except my parents wanted me to be comfortable at home.

"Okay, time to look busy." I whispered, still paranoid of the weird Russian. I flew to the roof at a top speed, planning to do a freaky stunt by going through the ceilings and floors because of my spirit form. It sounded like fun, but I vaguely saw someone standing on the roof. I didn't worry about him at all (he can't see me), that is...

Until he look directly at me in surprise. I assumed that maybe it was something else in my general direction, but he kept focused on me. I halted my charge and looked back at him.

Honestly speaking, I don't mind looking back at this person. He was tall, but not too much so, and had long red hair and green eyes. Despite the fact that the most beautiful person I have ever met was in front of me, I shuffled around a bit to make sure he was looking at me. His eyes stayed locked on me, sure enough. I pointed to myself to be doubly sure. He nodded.

"How can you see me? You're human, aren't you?" I squeaked, then clapped my hand over my mouth. 1: I don't squeak, 2: I just gave him clues about Spirit World, and 3: Somehow my first question seemed stupid. I focused on this guy a little, trying to pick out his human aura. He didn't have any. It was different, almost darker, and I didn't know what to make of it.

"I am human, but-"

"No you're not. You're something else. I may be new to this whole spirit and energy thing, but you're definitely not human." I retorted quickly, making sure I was a safe distance away and ready to fly away if need be.

"I suppose someone like you would figure that out. No, I'm not human. But you are a shinigami, correct?" He asked, and it was then that I realized that we were understanding each other. And that lead me to think about the man the other day who got hit by a tree branch. He understood me too!

"Yes, but how are you understanding me? Usually there's a language barrier." I asked curiously, but that seemed to annoy him because he was pressed to say something.

"Trust me, I've been around a long time. Spirit language is no problem for me. Answer me this: Are you here for Minamino Shiori's soul?" He asked, and I could hear the urgency and sadness in his voice.

"Uhhh... No, no I'm not. Whoever that is is fine, for all I know. Let me tell you something and maybe you can help me." I answered, and the guy looked relieved and even smiled. I was jealous of that smile. It was way prettier than mine could ever be.

"Of course." He volunteered, lending me his ear.

"I think there's a creepy Russian reaper following me, so I avoided going home so he wouldn't follow me. I came here so I would look like I was on business. Do you sense anyone around here?" I asked, whispering while looking around. The guy scanned the area, and shrugged nonchalantly.

"There's no one around here. You're probably just paranoid." He stated, and I smacked my forehead.

"Thanks."

"By the way," He started, acting friendly in an actually friendly way (not creeper Galia).

"You said you had a home. Does that mean you have a body here in the human world?" He asked, and I felt the alarm bells go off in my head. He seemed to notice.

"I'm not trying to insinuate anything, I'm merely curious." He covered, and I could tell he was serious.

"Yeah, I have a body and a house. It's on the other side of town. Why?" I inquired, still not sure on whether to trust this guy or not.

"Just asking. Forgive me, but what is your name?"

"Kenna."

"I'm, well... How about I give you my two names."

"Two names?"

"You see, my mother is fighting off a disease and technically I'm human. But I'm a demon. I'm human because of special circumstances." He tried to explain, but I only got more confused.

"That makes no sense whatsoever." I replied, shaking my head with a flat tone. The guy sighed.

"It's hard to explain. Anyways, if we ever meet as two humans on the street and in the public eye, you must call me Shuichi, because no one else knows of my demon origins. But for meetings like this, you can call me Kurama. Simple enough for you?" Kurama introduced, and I nodded.

"What makes you think we'll meet each other again?" I blurted (god, gotta quit doing that), before immediately regretting it. I sounded like a little girl, or some actress from a crappy soap opera. It's angering to keep acting like this!

"Oh, knowing myself, I feel as if I've just made a good acquaintance. I know I'll look forward to meeting you again. And judging from your performance in front of me today, I'd say you'll want to meet up as well." Kurama explained, an amused twinkle shining in his eyes. I gave him a surprised look and started blinking.

"Okay, you pegged me. But no funny business in the future, you got it? I already have paranoia from the Russian I was talking about. Do you promise?" I said, flying right up to him so I could poke his cheek. He chuckled.

"Of course. Disrespecting a grim reaper can mean some serious punishment when you go to Spirit World." Kurama pointed out factually, and I nodded in finality.

"Right. Anyways, I have to go home now, because my body is probably starving by now. Bye Kurama! I'll remember to call you Shuichi if we meet in front of people, I promise!" I called back to him, and I looked back to see him wave.

I kept going fast until I got home. There was no sense in taking my time. I landed in front of my front door gracefully (for once) and willed Micky to disappear. Walking through my door, I saw that my body and apartment were undisturbed.

"Great." I muttered happily, and formed myself together again with my body. Once back in, I stretched. It felt really good to do so, and my stomach growled loudly during these actions. I stiffly stood up and made my way to the small kitchen.

Getting a bowl of cereal, I sat down on my futon/couch and turned on the T.V. I watched the pictures flow by and heard the foreign language, but I didn't pay attention to them.

"I finally have a living friend. That's kind of awesome." I thought, thinking about the guy I met.

"Too bad I'm undead. Kurama is pretty cool. But I guess it comes with the territory. I don't really want a relationship anyway. And he's probably way too good for me." I figured, finishing up the last of my cereal. I finally turned my attention to the T.V. Even though I couldn't really understand it at all, the show I was watching was funny. But the huge yawn that took me over made me realize that my body needed real sleep, and that it was time for bed.

"Good night, cruel world." I whispered, before turning out the bedside light and turning in.

* * *

><p>"Kenna! Hey, wake up lady!" someone yelled impatiently. It sounded like that guy from yesterday, what was his name.<p>

"Shut up... I'm awake. Where's Botan? She's the one who's supposed to be taking care of you." I groaned, sitting up and finding ghost boy across my room.

"She said to hang out with you today while she does something in Spirit World. So get up, I'm bored!" Yusuke whined, crossing his legs and throwing his hands behind his head. I watched his floatin form for a few moments before looking to the ceiling.

"I'm going to kill you Botan." I cursed, sending my message violently in my mind. I shortly imagined her getting the curse and realizing what she had done, but Yusuke was still floating there.

"I have to take a shower and eat. So go away. If you even dare to watch me shower, I don't care if you come back to life or not: I will make you miserable. Got it, greaser-boy?" I warned, glaring straight at him to prove my point.

"Psh, like I would ever look in on you. Though your boobs are bigger in that form." He observed, scratching his chin analytically.

"Go screw yourself, you perverted little twit. Or else I'll put in the request that you become the tooth fairy to Spirit World." I threatened, feeling slightly hurt. Okay, so in my last body I wasn't as busty (spirit forms take on the form of the last body, not the new one). It was true though, getting a slightly different body had somewhat of a good side. Well, kind of.

"Leaving!" Yusuke called, flying out in a hurry after my warning. I smirked.

"I should still put in that request."

* * *

><p><strong>A little short, but I want the day with Yusuke to be something special. Reviews are always welcome, and I enjoy them very very much!<strong>


	4. A Good Day

**Hey everyone, I'm back with Shinigami! So much has been going on with school, life, and other stories. But a fan requested that I start up on this story again, so here I am! Hopefully this won't be the last chapter for awhile.**

**The chapter isn't the longest I've ever written, but for me, it's satisfying.**

**I don't own YYH or anything that's not mine. YYH is the big one though.**

**Inspirational Quote of the Chapter: "And I thought clowns were supposed to make everybody else laugh." -Kurama**

**Our Inspirational quotes will come from the show itself. It's up to you to make sense of them!**

**In any case, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>I don't know about you, but I've definitely had better days. Let fate be fate, but this sucks more than anything I could've ever thought before.<p>

This Yusuke Urameshi kid was the most moronic person I've ever met. He was a punk, a sleaze, a lazy-ass and a genius at complaining. Need I say more, because I think you get the point.

"Kenna, you're boring, at least Botan would talk my freakin' ear off." Said spirit whined, and I grumbled something explicitly mean.

"I hate this job. I'm meant to be reaping souls, not babysitting a bratty teenager with the brain of a two year old." I thought grumpily. There was nothing in my job description that said I had to put up with this crap. Botan's lucky I consider her to be a friend. Otherwise, she'd have a couple sporks in her eyes right now. And it would be _very _painful.

"Hey Yusuke, could you listen for a second while I try to explain the fact that you need to shut the hell up?" I yelled, fortunately not in a crowd. I already have gotten enough weird stares from random people on the street.

"Well excuse me! I just died you know! I thought you people were supposed to be nice to me." Yusuke sniffed, and I turned to the floating miscreant after turning into an alleyway.

"Don't you _dare _say that again! I don't get how any of this works! I go the straight and narrow my whole life, promising great things for the world, and you know what I get? The great, overwhelming displeasure of a stupid ass grim reaper job! You, on the other hand, do one good little thing and you get your whole stupid, retarded life back? What went so wrong that I had to die?" I yelled, but I got choked up halfway in between and the rest came out as a whimper as I let tears trail down my cheeks.

"Look lady, I'm not really someone who can deal with all of that mushy crap..."

There was silence between the both of us, I cleaned my face up, and when I glanced up, Yusuke didn't have a scowl on his face. He looked thoughtful (if that's even possible).

"... How did you die anyway?"

"Brain tumors."

"Cancerous ones?"

"Yes!" I snapped, not feeling like returning to the day at the doctor's office when they found out.

"Then you're right. You should probably get your life back, not me. But honestly, I think you make a pretty bad ass grim reaper." Yusuke commented lightly, throwing his arms behind his head. I gave him a strange look, scrunching up my face so I could convey my slight confusion.

"Sure..." I mumbled quietly, and dropped the look and took a deep breath.

"Hey, you're Kenna, aren't you?" A familiar voice asked, and I turned around with a gasp. It was that Kurama/Shuichi guy I had befriended. I turned back around to tell Yusuke to buzz off for a second but he was gone, and I had a good feeling that Botan had something to do with it.

"Am I mistaken?" Shuichi asked uncertainly, stepping forward. I turned back with a smile.

"No." I replied simply. I was extremely happy, more because he was speaking ENGLISH(!) than anything else. Shuichi returned a soft smile.

"Having problems with your imaginary Russian friend again?" He asked lightly, his amusement coming out in the form of a slight chuckle.

"Hey, he's not imaginary, he's creepy. I was actually dealing with a troublesome ghost, but now he's gone from my troubles for right now and I have time to talk. Lovely day isn't it?" I explained speedily, wanting to change the subject. Kurama is the first demon I've ever met, and that's really cool.

"I suppose it is. Would you like to get lunch? It is around lunch time." Shuichi invited kindly, and I let out a grateful sigh.

"You're a wonderful person." I thanked, and we strolled side by side down the street.

"This is definitely better than dealing with Yusuke, even if that brat gave me a compliment." I thought giddily, following my newest friend in a nice-looking cafe. We sat and a waitress left us with menus. I visibly wilted.

"Hey Shuichi, could you tell me what everything is? I can't read any of this gibberish." I inquired sheepishly, scratching my cheek. Seriously, why did the R.I.P. have to put me in Japan? Why couldn't they put me in Canada?

"Then again..." I thought, as Shuichi scooted his chair next to mine and began to decipher everything slowly.

"I'm pretty sure Canadians don't have anyone remotely close to the amazing wonderfulness that is Shuichi." I finished, and I interrupted Shuichi's explanation to say what I wanted. We ordered quickly so we wouldn't forget and Shuichi scooted back to his original position across from me.

"Would you like me to tell you about my past life? I'd have no problem with it." I started hesitantly, but Shuichi nodded his head.

"Well, I'm from America (obviously) and I was a senior in high school and an only child living with my mom and dad. I had planned to become a literature major, but unfortunately I died before graduation." I began, and Shuichi and I went on from there with a long-lasting conversation that included my past and his. We swore each other to secrecy afterwards and left the cafe once we finished and Kurama had paid (I like saying Kurama more than Shuichi. Whatever).

"You're a very interesting girl Kenna. I have to go visit with my mother now, so if you'll excuse me." Kurama said, and turned to walk off.

"Thanks for lunch. Just call me up whenever you wanna hang out, and I'll try to find time." I yelled after confidently, and he raised his hand slightly. I grinned.

"What a swell guy, treating me to lunch."

* * *

><p>"Kenna Morrisco, where have you been? I couldn't find you anywhere!" Botan raged suddenly. I had just opened my front door.<p>

"Botan, haven't you heard of being sociable? You of all people surely would have." I mocked, too happy with myself to really give a crap about Spirit World problems.

"Yusuke has officially gotten his ordeal, and I'll be looking after him from now on. You're getting a pager now, and you're on duty again!" Botan exclaimed, and I could see Yusuke fiddling with something in the back room.

"Okay, it's okay. Breathe Botan, it's nothing to go berserk about. Thanks for taking Yusuke when you did though, it would've been awkward with him around."

"No problem sweetie... Ah! What do you mean? Did you go on a date?" Botan squealed, jumping into my face so as to hear every detail. I scrunched up my nose.

"No. I just met up with a friend that's all. He's a really nice guy-"

"A _guy_?" Botan emphasized with excitement, but I let go of the resistance and slapped her lightly upside the head.

"Stop that! Anyways, where's this pager thing?" I grumbled, stepping away from my blue haired reaper partner. Botan pouted in disappointment and reached into her sleeve and handed me the pager. It looked normal enough, until it began to ring.

"Kona street at five? I'd better get going." I mumbled, and Botan giggled.

"You have such a wonderful work ethic. Bye now!"

"See ya." I snorted, checking the time quickly. I had run some errands and explored after meeting with Kurama, so it was already four thirty.

"Luckily, Kona isn't that far at all." I thought, turning the corner to find myself wading through a crowd. My pager rang again once I was on Kona.

"Retsuji Shinji? That doesn't help me any, Spirit World." I muttered aloud, but I started gazing at everyone, standing right at the spot around where it was supposed to happen. My pager gave me a two minute warning. A group of rough looking uniformed boys started crossing my line of vision, and they all wore English name tags, like they were badges or something. One of them said Retsuji. I sneaked up on them and lightly tapped Shinji on the shoulder. He tensed for a moment, about to turn around when another boy with a different uniform charged into their group with a knife. I was thankfully long gone before that, but there Shinji went. He came out and I waved him over after he figured out that his punches weren't very effective.

"Hey, are you the one who distracted me? I'm totally f'ed because of you lady! Damn, what the hell?" Shinji ranted, using explicit language and included calling me many different horrendous things. Fortunately (or unfortunately) Galia showed up with a pleased smile.

"Ah, so _you're _the emergency job I am assigned to. Here, let me take this bozo to Spirit World for you. Hey bucko, jump on the rocket and we'll go meet up with some of your buddies!" Galia called, and off he went with the delinquent spirit in tow. I stared up to the sky in exasperation.

"He's so creepy. He used way to many 'b' words for people." I told the sky, the deep blue soaking up my complaint without a care.

"Time to walk back home now."

* * *

><p>When I got back home, Botan was still there cooking something. Yusuke was watching television in the other room.<p>

"Botan, I don't mind the fact that you have to watch over him, but do you have to invade my house?" I whined, pulling off my shoes with some difficulty.

"Oh, we'll be gone as soon as you get your fabulous dinner! So, how was the job today?" Botan chirped, and Yusuke peeked into the kitchen in interest.

"Not much. That pager is really useful, and Spirit World has gotten it so Spirit Language is instantaneous with death. That's a big relief at least."

"Oh, what good news. Spirit World has been working on doing that for centuries. Now who was your special deliverer?"

"That creepy Russian guy, Galia. Seriously Botan, I hope Yusuke gets his life back soon because he's yucky."

"So glad I'm an inconvenience." Yusuke drawled.

"When haven't you been, ghost boy? Anyways, what's cooking?"

"Just yakisoba, nothing too special."

"What's yakisoba?"

"This is." Botan pointed to the pan she was stirring noodles in.

"Okay. It smells good."

"Thanks."

Botan and I ate soon after, myself enjoying Yusuke's envious glares. I tried to reason with him that he would be alive soon to eat anything he wanted, but he still wouldn't let it go.

...

Botan and Yusuke had been gone for about an hour now, and I sat watching the t.v. comfortably. I leaned back and reviewed my day.

"Even if it started out kinda rough, it turned out to be pretty sweet. I learned more about my new friend, an ex-thief from demon world, and I got Yusuke to compliment me. I'm one more soul closer to getting out of the program, and life is pretty dang good. All in all, a successful day." I listed for myself and my empty home. I smiled wider.

"And I didn't get upset when I started talking about my family either."

* * *

><p><strong>Another good day for Kenna, thank goodness! The story is really going to pick up with the next chapter, as Yusuke will be coming back to life. We all know what that means...<strong>

**And in case any of you are fantasizing things (like Botan), Kenna would like to tell you all that she and Kurama were NOT on a date! And unfortunately, as the author, I endorse her statement. C'mon people, they've got to gt into the serious crap before anything starts to pop up! ^_^**

**Anyways, please review and tell me what you think. I enjoy them with utmost happiness. **


	5. Ordeals: Ordeals Everywhere

**I didn't mean to put this story off for so long, I promise! It's an extra long chapter, so there!**

**This story is written for fun and not profit. I do not own any part of Yu Yu Hakusho.**

**Inspirational Quote (kinda) of the Chapter: "Will you look at that! Kuwabara's even stupider than I am!"**

**"Oh, and what did you get on your last test?"**

**"I got a twelve."**

**^_^ Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"KENNA, WAKE UP!" Botan yelled into my house. I jolted upright and rubbed my face.<p>

"What's wrong? Is someone dying and my pager failed? Is Spirit World being taken over? Is my file terminated so I can go rest in peace?" I quizzed, sliding out of bed and running to the kitchen, where Botan was standing with a floating Yusuke.

"Good morning dear! You can't enjoy your breakfast if you're still asleep!" Botan giggled, and I just stared at her in disbelief.

"... Give me back the key." I ordered, holding out my hand and stepping forward. Botan looked at me inquisitively.

"What key?"

"The key to this apartment! MY apartment! You're never pulling this stunt ever again!" I yelled in outrage. Seriously, this woman was crazy! How dare she do that when I placed enough faith in her to enter my house when I thought it best or when it was a true emergency or something like that! Not to wake me up early for breakfast!

"Oh, but you- 'we' have such a big day ahead of us, and-" Botan started, holding her hands up defensively. Yusuke by this time was guffawing in the background like the idiot he is, so I left him alone.

"No! You have betrayed my trust by waking me up early! You know by now that I sleep late and that I enjoy doing so!" I snapped, stomping around and throwing my hands up into the air. I'm frustrated and utterly so!

But Botan began to give me this expression. Teary eyed and with a scrunched up nose that meant she was trying not to flat-out sob.

"Oh put that away! It won't work."

"I bet it will." Yusuke chortled and I took the time to shoot him a mean glance. He kept chuckling to himself however, so I wrote him off once more. Bothersome boy. I'd deal with him later.

"I thought as a friend that I could make things simpler and..." Botan started to explain, her voice wavering with a couple droplets coming from her eyes. She sucked up her bottom lip in a pitiful attempt to stop but it obviously didn't work because it's Botan. BOTAN!

"Ugh... I know. Stop crying, I'll eat. But be warned that if this stunt happens again-"

"Oh it won't! 'Once bitten, twice shy' as they say!" Botan chirped and sprung back into her usual peppy and carefree mode of personality. Yusuke floated up beside me with a smirk.

"Yep, sure didn't work. You've got a totally iron heart-"

"Shut the hell up you rotten little monkey!" I muttered gruffly. It wasn't my fault I had to give in! Dealing with Botan and her crying and the drama would have been too much in the early morning. Not to mention that whatever Botan was making smelled like...

I whipped around to hear the sizzling of one of my favorite foods.

"BACON!" I squealed, doing a mood one-eighty myself. If Botan can do it, then I should be allowed to do it too! I marched up to the stove next to Botan and inhaled deeply through my nose.

"Aaaah, delicious. You're officially forgiven Botan." I settled happily, getting a giggle out of Botan.

"I knew you would come around. Not to mention that poor Yusuke can't have any." Botan whispered to me, glancing behind as a hint with a somewhat... wait, Botan with an evil grin?

"Botan, you're terrible. But very brilliant and I appreciate very much your mean side at this moment."

"I figured as much. It's fun to torment people sometimes, isn't it?" Botan said with a content sigh. We both looked to Yusuke who wasn't very amused anymore. He sat cross-legged in the air with his nose pointed up and away. There was no denying that he really wanted some of the bacon as well. Food would probably be one of his first objectives once he was back to life again. His eyes said it all.

"You people are cruel! Just you wait, because when I get my life back I'm going to come back and pummel you!" Yusuke threatened, though both Botan and I knew it was noncommittal. He'd forget about it.

"Speaking of getting his life back, how is he doing in that department?" I asked curiously. I mean, I have no idea if he's being a good Samaritan of not. I'm not entirely sure how he's supposed to do that anyway. What, is he supposed to see crimes and then report them to the police through their dreams?

"An interesting prospect, but I don't think that's Yusuke's kind of thing. I don't think anyone would do that." I wondered in my mind, but abandoned the train of thought for Botan's reply.

"Well... I believe he'll be fine but I'm still worried. He had to take over a boy named Kuwabara to tell his girlfriend Keiko that he was coming back."

"She's not my girlfriend! Hey, are you even listening to me?" Yusuke yelped angrily, his cheeks a rosy color. And he was right to question, we weren't really listening.

"Well, why don't we go out and see her? I haven't gotten to meet her yet."

"Oh, that's a wonderful plan! Torturing Yusuke is quite fun!" Botan giggled into my ear and I couldn't help but join. Botan is officially the best friend I've ever had.

After that lovely moment, Botan and I gobbled down the bacon in front of Yusuke and proceeded to drag him across town.

"So, where does our law-abiding, pure innocent and sweet child go to school, hmm?" I mocked gleefully, enjoying myself for once. It was maybe the first time I felt particularly normal with myself. Perhaps even having a bit of true fun? I don't know if I could go that far.

"I hope that was sarcasm." Yusuke called from behind as we approached a huge building that was actually very boring in the looks department. I'm not even sure I would be a perfect student if my school was like this. I'm not going to voice my opinion however because that would give Yusuke leverage. Can't do that, now can I?

"If we just look down here..." Botan directed, leading me down and through the school. It was pretty awesome sneaking around and watching for reactions even though there wouldn't be any.

"In that classroom, in the front desk, see?" Botan pointed out, and I followed her finger and saw this cute, pretty, and apparently smart girl reading from her textbook.

"That's Keiko? She looks way out of your league." I said bluntly which made Botan laugh and Yusuke growl.

"We're just friends. Besides, all she ever does is nag me." Yusuke grumbled and floated off and away from the school. Botan and I followed, still sharing grins.

"You know, I don't know why that giant jerk Koenma stuck me with you two! You pry way too much!" Yusuke yelled, pointing in accusation at the sky.

"Yusuke, be careful what you say! An agent from Spirit World is supposed to be coming to check up on you!" Botan warned with a squeak. But my interest had been piqued by the mention of Koenma. He was my boss. And I had never seen him.

"Hey Yusuke, is he really as mean as we both think he is?" I asked, floating beside him to show that I meant business.

"Why don't you like him?" He questioned, genuinely curious. It was a fair enough question.

"Young cancer patient remember? Only an asshole would make me do this job after such a prolonged and terrible fate." I answered with a scowl. Yusuke joined me while Botan protested loudly.

"Kenna! Don't encourage him!"

"I'm not encouraging him! Koenma's been a giant-ass creep to me and you know it!" I snapped back and Yusuke grinned.

"You'd never guess, but he's a toddler! Still he's got this stupid authority issue and I don't like the thought of owing everything to that." Yusuke spat, and both of us ensued in our barrage of a person I had never personally met. The fact that he's a toddler pisses me off too. I mean, if he's so freaking powerful, why doesn't he just take the form of an adult? Maybe then people like Yusuke wouldn't have much of a problem with him.

"You two are hopeless." Botan muttered behind us, but a burst of sound and dark flames threw the atmosphere for a loop.

"Is this the Spirit World agent?" Yusuke asked, though I guess it was supposed to be rhetorical. The agent didn't seem to mind answering.

"That's correct, Urameshi Yusuke. My name is Sayaka." the agent introduced. And whaddaya know, the agent looks like a five-year-old little girl!

"So Sayaka, what are you going to be looking for?" Yusuke inquired with a voice mocking one of those you would use with a small child. I didn't blame him.

"So, my boss is a toddler and this little girl is probably at a post higher than mine in the grand scheme of things. Makes me feel like there's a bias against older people." I thought grumpily. I can't wait to smack around Koenma. Not physically of course. Words would be my assault choice.

"I'm sorry... But that's a secret." She replied, trying to act coy and generally annoying. It was in a way that only little kids can get away with. Yusuke and I exchanged glances and I could see he is about as torqued off as I am.

"So, where's his girlfriend?" Sayaka questioned, turning to Botan because Yusuke and I were still leery.

"Girlfriend? I don't have a girlfriend, what're you talking about?" Yusuke asked lightly. I smacked my forehead and groaned. We had _just _talked about it. Idiot.

"Is Yukimura Keiko around here at all?" Sayaka reiterated mock-innocently to give him a clue. His reaction was typical and pretty much expected.

"No! Not when she pulls faces like this," Yusuke squeezed his cheeks and glared.

"And yells 'Yusuke, get your butt to school!' and 'Yusuke, you're wearing the wrong uniform and getting me in trouble!'" He mimicked, and I had to admit, it was a little funny. From what I could see, Keiko would be that kind of girl. What she ever saw in Yusuke I will probably never ascertain for myself.

"Then again," I thought with a small smile.

"He is starting to grow on me. I've never known someone remotely close to his personality before." I watched on as Botan continued to tease Yusuke about Keiko while Sayaka paid half of her attention to them and the other half to Keiko.

The bell rang signalling the end of class and the beginning of lunch break. Our little group watched as Keiko walked down the halls, apparently attending to some business that had to do with being class president. At least, that's what Botan and Yusuke said.

"Oooh, look! A handsome boy is approaching! Now we'll see if she's loyal to Yusuke or not!" Sayaka announced and Yusuke began to have a fit while Botan wrestled to keep him quiet. I watched on with mild interest. I could see that Yusuke cared about her, and the teasing was getting old.

"I wonder what Kurama is doing right now? I should go find him and freak him out at school." I thought mischievously and hopped up onto Micky.

"Kenna, where are you sneaking off to?"

"Honestly Botan, I'm bored. Yusuke's more of your problem than mine. I'm gonna find something else to do." I answered flatly with a shrug. It was Botan's turn to hassle me instead of Yusuke.

"_You're _going to see that boy again, aren't you?" She giggled, while Yusuke and Sayaka stared on at me in interest.

"He's only a friend Botan. I've told you that a million times already. Just drop it." I scolded. My face wasn't flushing, there were no funny feelings in my stomach. Yes, I know what signs to look for when I have a crush on someone. It's not like I've never crushed on anyone before!

"Smell ya later!" I called behind me as I sped off, leaving Botan no other choice but to accept my absence.

* * *

><p>Okay, I don't know how Japan can have such a gigantic, populous, overwhelmingly confusing city like this one when the country is puny. And it's not just this one city, I know there are others! I guess it is true that if you can't go out, you go up. It's like a freaking ant hill over here, though I digress that New York City isn't any different.<p>

In any case, I am having problems finding Kurama's school.

"I can't remember the name of the place for the life of me. And what's worse; Galia might find me!" I thought in horror, speeding Micky up because that occurance would be a terrible one indeed.

I was flying over another school-like building when I saw it, a tell-tale sign of Kurama: his flaming red mane of hair.

"FINALLY!" I cheered in exultation to the sky. Lord, it had taken _forever_.

"Kurama! Dude, I finally found you!" I called out, and the red-head in question looked up with surprise. That surprise broke into a smile however when he perceived that it was me.

"Kenna, what a pleasant surprise. I was just released from school." He greeted, while I sat down on Micky and floated at eye level with him.

"That's perfect timing on my part. Though I think that's probably because I couldn't find you at first and I had to go on this whole grand adventure." I rambled, flinging my hands around dramtically. Kurama gave me a sly gaze.

"That Russian is still giving you trouble, is he?"

"Hey! He's not a figment of imagination! Unfortunately, I can't show him to you because he's too creepy for me to be around! You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"It seems to be your call sign."

"Damn." I cursed mock-angrily. Kurama and I shared a couple of laughs before I noticed that he was walking away from the residential areas and towards a busier part of town.

"Going to see your mom? I haven't heard of anything yet, but that's not really my department." I said, trying pitifully to be somewhat helpful. I don't really know what it's like to be the one watching someone close die slowly day by day. That was always my job. Dying, that is.

"I can't help but not feel comforted by your words, Kenna." Kurama replied apologetically, but I shook my head.

"At least you're not lying to make me feel better. Besides, it was a poor excuse at comfort anyway." I retorted, and that got a small smile out of him.

"I'd like you to meet her. Physically, of course. Perhaps your boisterous personality will make her feel better." Kurama suggested and though 'boisterous' isn't exactly the description I would want from someone like Kurama, I had to conceal my girlish disappointment and agree with his statement.

"It couldn't hurt. We can set a date and time after today if you want."

"Thank you, Kenna. Have you gotten any calls from Spirit World today?" He asked conversationally.

"Not yet, but I really don't feel like going out and doing that type of stuff. I've already been knifed and it's not pleasant." I replied, rubbing the spot on my side where I had been stabbed the day before.

"I couldn't imagine that it would be."

"Botan put maybe two gallons of disinfecting alcohol on it. And despite not being able to die from these things, it still hurt badly. Alcohol and all." I complained, crossing my arms again with a scowl.

"I'm sorry to hear that. It's surprising that you're not immune to the pain." Kurama commented, and I simply nodded. Something felt off all of a sudden.

"Is there something the matter?" Kurama asked, because I had been silent for awhile. I looked up and saw a giant dark plume of smoke rising in the distance.

"What is that?" I trilled, a shiver going up my spine. Goosebumps appeared on my arms as the bad feeling got worse.

"It's been dry and hot lately, and I've heard of arsonists being out today. It would not surprise me if it was a house fire." Kurama told me, but I hopped up to stand on Micky as soon as he said 'dry.'

"I'm sorry I have to run out on you like this. I'll try and find you again so I can meet your mom!"

"It sounds like a plan. See you, Kenna!" Kurama answered, and I barely heard it through the rush of wind on my ears from flying.

I went straight to source, fearing the worst had happened.

"For the love of god, my house is in that direction! I kind of liked the body I was in!" I thought frustrated. Fortunately, I passed my own apartment and kept going, to my great relief. Still, there had to be some explanation as to why I still had this feeling retching in my gut.

There was a crowd around an apartment complex and I recognized the area immediately.

"Holy crap, that's Yusuke's place!" I muttered to myself in surprise. I raced down and inside the building, finding Yusuke and Sayaka watching Keiko make her way through the conflagration.

"Hey guys, I saw the smoke and came flying. Not much I can do though, of course." I grumbled, slightly disappointed with myself. I mean, I have a practically indestructible body but by the time I would get here it would be too late.

"Dammit! There's nothing we can do! Botan went off to find Kuwabara, like he could do anything anyways!" Yusuke screeched, his entire being tense as he cringed every time Keiko squeaked in pain.

As if on cue, Botan showed up again. Keiko finally reached Yusuke and covered him up with a thick blanket, holding him up carefully.

"Wow, that girl is strong." I mumbled in amazement. Sure, adrenaline had that effect but still... That's pure courageous power right there.

"Is this seriously it?" Yusuke asked hopelessly, his facial expression changing to that of a small sad puppy's.

"I'm sorry Yusuke, I just don't know what else to do." Botan apologized, and we all watched on as Keiko was trapped by a flaming support beam.

"Well, there is _one _thing you could do." Sayaka mentioned, finally serious in light of the desperate situation. The three of us gathered around in interest, Yusuke with more vigor.

"Well don't stop, tell me!" Yusuke yelled hastily.

"Throw your spirit beast egg into the fire and its energy will be released. It will move the flames aside and save her. However, you will not be able to return to your body because of this." Sayaka explained, and I shook my head in disgust. Whoever came up with these things in Spirit World should get a few fit punches to the face.

"So... My life or hers, huh?" Yusuke whispered, though it was definitely obvious his choice was made.

"Here goes!" He prepped, bringing his arm up, egg in hand.

"Wait! What about coming back to life?" Sayaka inquired in shock, making Yusuke stop for only an instant.

"Life's not worth living if she's not there!" He argued, and continued on by hurling the egg into the fire. Blue energy erupted from the tiny egg and briefly went into the shape of some terrifying beast before pushing back the fire so a path was made to an escape. Keiko made it out with Yusuke's body thanks to help from some guy (Botan told me it was Kuwabara).

"'Life's not worth living,' eh? I'm totally hanging this over his head from now on." I thought mischievously, but the realization hit me.

"Dude's not going back to life, so I won't be able to tease him about it anyway. That's a shitty deal." I grumbled, once again cursing the existence of Spirit World. Ruining lives every day, am I right?

Yusuke was overjoyed that Keiko was safe, but Botan and I looked to each other somberly.

"Yusuke, I'm afraid things aren't going to be easy for you anymore. I don't know who Keiko will love in the future, but you can't interfere. You can't just be hanging around anymore, I'll have to take you back to Spirit World." Botan explained sadly and Yusuke's excitement drooped.

"Wait, there's nothing else I can do...?" He questioned, more towards Sayaka.

"Ah-" She began, but another voice decided to join us that I had never heard before.

"You should stop crying like a baby and listen up to me." The voice called sternly. It was high pitched, and an image formed in the sky.

"No freakin' way!" I thought in denial. It really was a toddler! Koenma is a baby!

"What do you want, Pacifier Breath?" Yusuke shouted angrily. I couldn't help but glare at him myself.

"Now now, no need to get hostile. Not when I am the bearer of good news." Koenma calmly stated, and we all perked up at that.

"Koenma-sama, do you mean that...?" Botan trailed off, her eyes widening.

"Yes, Botan. Urameshi Yusuke, we have watched to see if anyone living really wants you back. And contrary to my personal belief, they actually do."

"Who cares, I failed the test because I threw the egg in to save Keiko!" Yusuke bellowed back.

"Exactly. Had you not done that, your egg would have hatched a beast that probably would have devoured you. But you saved Keiko instead of yourself, therefore passing the test."

"Really?" Yusuke whispered in disbelief. I smiled despite being around Koenma. Yusuke was going back to life after all, which meant I could forever taunt him about what he said!

Unexpectedly, Koenma changed the conversation over to me while Yusuke and Botan celebrated.

"You're Kenna Morrisco. I'm sorry I haven't been able to meet with you and have forced Botan on you. It would have been my preference to train you myself. You're in a very special position yourself. The position I gave you was to give you the second chance to see the world and grow up, which was your dying wish as I remember. I have to say, you're doing quite well in your position." Koenma complimented and my eyebrows shot to my hairline. So maybe he wasn't such an asshole.

"Thanks, I guess. I don't know, I'm still kinda stung that I roped this job after being inflicted with cancer." I replied, and Koenma shrugged.

"Unfortunately, as you probably already know, fate leaves that to chance. Though sometimes I wonder about you." Koenma muttered (especially his last sentence). I wanted to ask him what he meant but Yusuke became the subject of attention once more. I was a little too dazed by my encounter to really want to listen to what was going on, so I left to go home. Besides, my body needed to eat.

* * *

><p>After a couple of days, I hadn't heard anything from Yusuke or Botan. I just went about my usual business. Though this morning was going to be a whole lot different.<p>

I woke up late because I had been out late last night. It had resulted in three more souls on my scorecard, but it had sucked.

As I was dragging myself to the kitchen to peruse for something to eat, a knock came to the door. At first, I thought it was my imagination. I kept going through the refrigerator. But it happened again, this time more loudly. I could tell whoever was behind the door was either excited or frustrated or both.

"It's probably the policemen come to ask about something again." I groaned, dreading another conversation with them. They were always nervous because I was a foreigner and their English wasn't that great.

But when I opened the door, I was surprised with a giant grin and an ecstatic greeting.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked, taking his shades off. I woke up instantaneously.

"Yusuke!" I looked him up and down. He wasn't transparent and his feet were sticking to the ground...

"You're alive! When?" I asked with a smile. How nice that he came to visit me! Made me feel special anyways.

"Last night. I can't believe you weren't there because it came real close to not working." Yusuke stated, a hint of a whine in his voice. I scowled at the thought of midnight last night.

"Sorry, I was staked out waiting for this giant brawl to take place, and once it did I was bleeding in several places and had to wait in an alley so no one would freak out with three bad-mouthed punks who didn't want to listen to me. Not to mention that the messenger to Spirit World who was supposed to take the three was late by an hour." I narrated through gritted teeth. You'd think Spirit World would have this whole death thing down by now! The messenger had said she didn't even know that she had an appointment!

"Damn, sounds like a hell of a night." Yusuke commented afterwards with a small laugh. I returned it wistfully.

"Yeah, it's the nature of my job. So what brings you here, besides showing me that you're back to life?" I inquired, leaning on the door frame. Thank god I had gotten dressed before this.

"I wanted to see if you wanted to hang out today, that's all. As friends." Yusuke answered with a nonchalant shrug. I couldn't believe my ears. I had befriended a punk!

"Mother would be so proud." I thought sarcastically, but I nodded.

"Sounds great! Wait..." I trailed off as I thought about our conversation.

"How am I talking to you?" I asked incredulously. Yusuke got a look of mild confusion but he didn't seem as concerned as I am.

"Maybe I just have spirit language now because I was a ghost." He suggested. It made sense.

"Or maybe," I thought with wonder, looking to the sky.

"Maybe Koenma switched my language knob to Japanese." I had put in a request for myself online at the website. Botan had told me about it but had warned me that those requests didn't usually come through.

"As much as I hate being proved wrong, Koenma really isn't that much of a jerk. **Now** this job should get interesting."

* * *

><p><strong>It's spirit detective time next chapter, and Kenna is about to get really angry... At who, you'll just have to find out!<strong>

**Yusuke and Kenna are friends. I seriously can't wait for all of the upcoming crap because it'll be hilarious and awesome! Hopefully I won't take so long in writing the chapter!**

**Please Review. PLEASE! The button is all pretty and stuff now!**


	6. Spirit Detective of Mars

**Oh my goodness, a chapter after so long? Say it ain't so, right? Well, here it is, way too overdue.**

**I don't own anything that obviously isn't mine. Like YYH. **

**Offhand Yu Yu Hakusho quote of the chapter!: "Guy saves the world, still has to do algebra. Makes sense." -Yusuke**

**And with that, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p>It's been a couple of weeks since my visit from Yusuke and he hasn't been around since then. I haven't been doing much, as Botan hasn't been around either and I keep procrastinating on calling Kurama to set up a time to meet his mom. Seriously, just because I started a new life doesn't mean that I've gotten over that bad habit. Somehow I'm okay with that.<p>

Everything has just been okey-dokey and fairly normal. At least, as normal as it gets being a shinigami like me.

"But I just wish that something would happen. I mean, if everything is going to be this boring all of the time, I might as well start committing different kinds of suicide for the sheer entertainment. I already know what it's like to be stabbed and smacked around. Seriously, some of these people have some anger issues. And here everyone thinks that the Japanese are all peaceful and friendly and all that happiness. Oh if they only knew." I droned, lazing about on the internet and looking over a page that I've already looked at maybe three times in the past hour. I've already found out that my parents kept my old Facebook page up.

Kinda creepy, but I can understand the sentiments. I think I even had some friend requests. Lucky me. If I accepted them everyone would freak out and as humorous as that sounds, I don't think Spirit World would be very happy with me.

"Kenna, are you home?" Botan chirped and for once I didn't roll my eyes. Finally, some interaction!

"Yeah. Is something wrong?" I asked as she entered the room still in spirit form, pink kimono and all.

"Oh no, everything is perfect! I made Yusuke the Spirit Detective of Earth!" Botan giggled, like I had any clue what that meant. I stared at her for a moment to see if she could figure out on her own that I obviously didn't know what she was talking about. And, in accordance with her personality, she blinked and tilted her head curiously.

"Is there something the matter with you?" She inquired, putting a hand to my forehead. I swatted her hand away and rolled my eyes.

"What the hell is a spirit detective?"

"Oh! I forgot to tell you!"

"Yes, yes you did. Very conveniently did you forget." I deadpanned, crossing my arms.

"The Spirit Detective is someone who protects Human World from demons! He can do what our Spirit World agents can't." Botan informed and I had to give an interested nod at that.

"Wait, you said 'Spirit Detective of Earth' before. Can I be the Spirit Detective of Mars? I'm up for a transfer." I joked sarcastically, earning a smack over the head from Botan.

"That's not how it works, Miss Sass. Honestly, you'd do better as Yusuke's assistant than me with all of your snark!" Botan complained, pushing her bottom lip out to her usual pout.

"As I said, I'm up for a transfer." I reiterated. Honestly, who in the world would like this job? Being Yusuke's assistant sounds much better.

"Koenma-sama likes where you are right now. Besides, you don't have the knowledge or experience for the types of things assistants need." Botan snipped. I raised an eyebrow.

"And you _do_? How wonderful, you actually do have a use other than being a crybaby and a loudmouth. Or is that what being an assistant entails; because if it is, I can compromise. I learn fast. After all, I'd just have to become more obnoxious than you." I snapped back, proud of my ability to create banter. However, Botan took me seriously (Lord, do I _hate _when that happens) and began tearing up.

"I-i-is that all y-you th-think of m-m-me?" She shuddered and I put my hands up in alarm.

"Botan I was just joking around! If I were serious I'd be some jerk like Yusuke!" I defended.

"Hey, what the hell? Do you guys always talk about me behind my back like that?" Said idiot's voice yelled, entering my living room (apparently Botan left the door open. I forgot to mention how much of a ditz she is). Botan and I immediately began laughing after a glance between us. It only made Yusuke grumble and cross his arms.

"God dammit, why the hell do I even try? Honestly, getting bothered by Keiko at school is better than listening to you two." Yusuke muttered and slumped down on my sofa.

"Poor you. I hear you've been dragged into a miserable job for Spirit World too. Congratulations, homey." I said sarcastically, walking to him and holding up my hand for a high five. He gave one and rolled his eyes along with me.

"Hmph! Working for Spirit World isn't that bad!" Botan huffed in the background, walking into my kitchen for who the hell knows why. I've been saying 'hell' a lot lately. I hope that that isn't a sign of where I'm going to end up once I'm through with all of this nonsense. That would be completely unfair. I do my job right and I've accepted that, so I should be able to moan about it a little. Botan came back in with an apple.

"So what has brought all of you all to my humble abode on this fine day? I don't think either of you just came to chat aimlessly." I commented, and they exchanged glances.

"Well... A case just came up. Three demons broke into the Spirit World Vault and stole three treasures that have some pretty sick powers. I have to find these three, get the stuff back, and take them into custody in a week. Binky-Breath's dad is going to be home and apparently it's going to be apocalyptic if he finds out about this." Yusuke explained, though he was completely serious and it took me off guard somewhat. I'd never seen him like that before.

"And what has this got to do with me?"

They exchanged nervous glances.

"You're suspected as an accomplice. We have to go back to Spirit World. Yusuke will search for the perpetrators, while Koenma-sama questions you on your involvement." Botan explained, and I was so shocked all I could do was gape at them like some stupid goldfish.

"What? I may have some negative comments against Spirit World policy, but that doesn't mean I'd do anything like this? Why the flying fuck do you think I had a share in any of this?!" I screamed, stamping my foot and balling my fists. Yusuke stood abruptly and put his hands calmly on my shoulders.

"Look, I don't think you did it either. Just go up and talk to Koenma and he'll straighten this out. Just go up there and prove you're innocent. That's how it works, right?" He asked Botan, who nodded determinedly.

"I don't believe it either, but we'd best be going. I feel there's no need to restrain you Kenna. Let's get going before this gets any more messy." Botan hurried, and Yusuke nodded in good bye and left. Botan let me get into spirit mode and off we went. I'm not allowed to fly on Micky, so I just sat sulking behind Botan on her oar.

"Just when I thought that Spirit World was okay, they had to pull something like this. How the hell would I know about any of this? I didn't even know Spirit World had anything like that, I just figured they dealt with death and that was it." I thought rapidly, my crossed arms growing tighter as my anger raged through me. If it's not one thing, it's another for me. I can never seem to get a real good break, even in my afterlife.

Spirit World is huge. I can't help but let my eyes wander around to take it in. When I was first brought here, it was nighttime and I couldn't see anything, not to mention that I was still getting over all of the surprises from dying. Now I'm not nearly as distracted.

Botan led me up to the giant gate and the doors opened before she could even announce we were there. A whole line of armed ogres of multiple colors stood grimly, waiting to escort us (meaning me) to Koenma.

"How nice, I feel so protected." I commented sarcastically, knowing fully well that these were probably the same kinds of guards that had been guarding the vault. The ogres leered at me in suspicion but Botan just kept moving forward. Through the strange stock exchange of death and to a door we went.

"Koenma-sama, I've brought Kenna. She came willingly, just like I said." Botan announced, and I could hear the chagrin in her voice.

"Wait, does that mean...?" i whispered, eyes widening. Botan glanced at me with her own angered glance. I could read it perfectly. I glared as the doors opened.

"That snotrag didn't believe in my innocence in the first place! Son of a bitch!" I snarled in my thoughts, not even daring to speak them aloud. That just might get me into more trouble.

"Kenna, I'm sorry that this is what had to happen, but I can't just ignore it. I'd like to ask you a few questions about a friend of yours." Koenma started off, straight and impatient. I was at least allowed to sit. There's no telling how my anger just might lead to violence.

"Which friend? I don't have many." I replied coldly.

"You know him as Shuichi Minamino. But his real name is-"

"Kurama?! Kurama had something to do with this? Why didn't you tell me right off?!" I yelled in outrage, trying to stand up but getting pushed back down by an ogre.

"Yes, he had everything to do with this, as he is one of the three thieves. So you knew he was a demon?"

"Obviously."

"Did you ever give him any information about Spirit World?"

"Nope, because I know hardly anything anyway; I'm just a throwaway pawn, not a main piece like Botan."

Koenma smiled at that.

"That is true. Do you have any idea about why or how this happened?"

"Dude, I haven't spoken to him in weeks. But if he had been trying to use me, I'm going to give him a piece of my glorious bitchy mood when I see him." I growled, and Botan threw her arms around my shoulders with a laugh and the ogres were dismissed.

"Yay, you're innocent Kenna! I can take you back to Human World now!" She cheered, but Koenma coughed to get our attention.

"I want you to contact Kurama. Be careful about it, and when you go to meet him, Yusuke will have to wait somewhere nearby. See if you can get him to tell you what his plan is. He stole a mirror called the Forlorn Hope. It grants the wish of the one who activates it on the night of the full moon. We're still trying to find more on what it does right now. But the full moon is in four days, so we must make haste!" Koenma ordered, somehow making the air serious despite being a toddler.

"Yeah sure. Anything to help out." I replied with a sly grin. Oh, Kurama is going to rue the day he met me and got me mixed up in this.

...

"Shuichi, are you busy? Things just seemed to get out of hand and we haven't been able to get together so I can meet your mom. Is tomorrow okay?" I asked charmingly, making sure that I didn't sound suspicious. I don't know much about what happened anyway, so my innocence should sound genuine enough. He sounded so quiet and tired though. That vivacity is gone.

"That sounds fine, Kenna. Just be careful. Things have gotten a little more dangerous around here as of late."

"I _promise _Shuichi. I'll be fine. See you tomorrow at the cafe?"

"Yes. Good bye." He said, sounding so melancholy. I can't help but wonder if maybe it's his mother that's the problem.

"See you." I hung up the phone.

"Even if you're dealing with that at the same time, what you've done is despicable. I can't _wait_ to see the look on your face when I give you my greeting tomorrow." I mumbled, popping my knuckles in what I assume to be a Yusuke fashion.

I don't know if I'll be able to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Oh Kenna, you're going to do something terrible, aren't you? Shit is going down next chapter as it will include getting the mirror back from Kurama and the lovely encounter with Hiei. All that and more, next time on Yu Yu Hakusho: Shinigami! (Not the official name of the story, but it's the same format as the previews for the actual show!)<strong>

**Please review and stuff. I wrote this during an exciting football game (Seahawks won, hooray!) and I might have made mistakes. Any ideas are welcomed. Thanks!**


	7. My Banter Buddy

**Hey y'all! I worked long and hard on this chapter and it's quite the monster!**

**I don't own anything YYH or whatever obviously isn't mine. Kenna is mine.**

**"His troll ass is meeting my foot!" -Yusuke ^_^**

**To my Random reviewer last chapter, I thank you very much! Your wait is now through!**

**This chapter is nice and long, twice as long as I usually write my chapters. Be grateful!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>My shining moment is about to come. I could barely sleep a wink last night because of this excited rage that has built up inside me. I'm gonna lure him close to me somehow, and then I'm going to sock his nose in! I may not be a street brawler like Yusuke, but hell I can at least throw one solid punch!<p>

"Hey Kenna, I know you've sworn vengeance on this guy, but seriously, give it a rest! Yusuke nearly got torn apart by Goki yesterday and he has to still go out and get him!" Botan lectured frantically, but I'm having none of it.

"I'm going to do this whether you guys are ready or not. He called me earlier and moved the meeting to this evening, which pisses me off more since I have to wait longer!" I answered gruffly, rolling my shoulders from their stiffness. You see, we're actually at Yusuke's apartment right now waiting for him to wake up. His mom was pretty cool and friendly for someone who seemed to drink more than she probably should. Though I think Botan mentioned once that since Yusuke came back to life she'd been cutting back majorly. Good for Yusuke, though I don't think Atsuko is the type to beat her son at all.

"Just be careful. I don't want you to be too eager and slip up." Botan muttered and I shrugged.

"You know what? Don't care. I'm gonna get him one way or another. Spirit World should be glad I'm so willing to help after my certain reluctance to appreciate anything they've done to me." I retorted and Botan sighed. She can't argue with that. There came a groan from Yusuke's direction and we saw Atsuko kneeling beside his bed looking over him. He began to wake up, his eyes opening slowly as he sat up groggily. Atsuko then chose that moment to punch her son over the head. Maybe I was wrong about Atsuko beating her son. Though I'd say from the fact that she has tears streaming from her eyes a little that her punch was merely one of a mother's worry. No wonder Yusuke is who he is.

"Wait, how did I get here? All I remember is hearing voices before I blacked out." He mumbled, looking past his mom to us.

"Yeah, that was Botan. I met up with her afterwards and helped carry your fat ass home." I answered amused, watching his face switch to one of horror.

"What?! No way, everyone's going to think I'm a wuss!" He yelled, but got his ear grabbed by his mother.

"These two young ladies deserve your thanks, you moron! It's your fault for picking a fight with a professional wrestler!" She yelled, getting over her temporary tears of motherly worry. I'm glad my mom wasn't like that.

"It's okay, Atsuko-san. He'll get over it if he's really as tough as he says he is. Maybe some tea will help him too." Botan chirped and Atsuko turned from Yusuke to grin.

"That's an excellent idea, Botan-chan! I'll be right back. Yusuke, you'll have to tell me later how you happened upon these two and why you dumped Keiko!" She laughed and Yusuke glowered after her as she left the room. He then growled and turned his head to us.

"How I happened upon you two? That'll be a long and boring explanation. And what's with the pro-wrestler thing?" He questioned with a suspicious glare.

"We couldn't tell her what really happened. Pro-wrestler was the best explanation for your ass getting handed to you." I laughed, and Yusuke snorted but returned to a serious demeanor. We overheard Atsuko watching the local news in other other room. Apparently children are falling comatose in the streets because of this Goki person. Sounds like a real monster.

"Botan, how long does a soul last once its eaten?" Yusuke asked suddenly and I turned my gaze to her. She put a pondering finger to her chin, but she wasn't trying to be cute or anything.

"It's hard to say, a day at the most." She replied and Yusuke slammed his fist into his hand.

"Guess that means that I'm kicking his ass now."

"And what makes you sure that you can now as opposed to yesterday?" I inquired, watching as Yusuke held up his right pointer finger.

"I've got my trusty spirit gun today." I furrowed my brows in confusion.

"What does that do?"

"Just what it sounds like: It shoots his spirit energy out of the tip of his finger. Koenma taught him how yesterday but apparently he shot off his one bullet to get revenge on a teacher." Botan explained for him, giving him an ashamed look for his former actions.

"It must have been that Iwamoto guy you told me about once. He sounded like he deserved it." I said in defense of Yusuke. Botan grunted and Yusuke grinned and gave me a high five.

"Well, I wasn't supposed to give you this until your spirit energy had beefed up more, but this is a desperate situation. I want you to take this, the Concentration Ring. With it, your spirit gun will get a powerful boost, but after you use it you'll be completely drained and utterly defenseless. It'll be your trump card. Because of Goki's skin, the spirit blast might get through with it, but it might not either. You must use it carefully." Botan illustrated, holding up her right hand that had some wonky orange ring on the pointer finger. She pulled it off and forked it over to Yusuke.

"We'd better be going." Yusuke growled, standing with a look of determination. I was about to pipe up to go with, but that blasted pager of mine went off with its siren of woe.

"I'll meet up with you guys later, then. You're gonna go back to that same clearing right?" I guessed, and Yusuke nodded.

"See ya later. I'll make sure I stay alive so we can deal with this Kurama guy for you." Yusuke promised, giving me a smile and thumbs up. I returned the thumbs up and raced out the door.

I glanced at my pager.

"Great, it's on the other side of town. I should come up with some invisibility charm or spell or something so I can just fly everywhere while still being in physical form. Either that or I'm finding Harry Potter and forcing him to give me his invisibility cloak. Either way would be cool." I grumbled in between breaths. This is probably the first time I've seen a woman's name come up though. The women seem to be smart here when it comes to violent deaths, I suppose. After twenty minutes of maneuvering my way to the spot, I scoped the area for whoever 'Miki Sumida" is supposed to be. There's a busy intersection and a little bit of a crowd. As per the usual, the Japanese drivers are speeding down the roads recklessly.

Everything went on like usual, and I got call after call which kept me hopping. I wonder why it's so heavy today. Is it because they're short on reapers around here or because people just feel like dying or some reason or another?

For awhile, I didn't know if I would even be able to lift a finger by the time I got to my meeting with Kurama. I'm exhausted from running around the city all day and dealing with everything.

At last, my pager shut the hell up and I could run like hell to the meeting place. It's nearly twilight, and hopefully Yusuke and Botan will already be there.

I entered the crowded square just in time to see Kurama walk up to an injured Yusuke leaning on a sturdy wooden staff with Botan behind him. I snarled to myself.

"Oh hell no."

I found renewed energy with my surge of anger. My legs didn't even protest from the excessive running. I raised my arm and tightened my fist. There's no stopping me now... gah!

Kurama slowly turned from his conversation with my pals and easily caught my punch. Okay, he may have squandered my first blow, but I'm still fiery with rage!

"You asshole! Do you realize what nearly happened to me?! ARGH!" I screeched, though no matter what I did I couldn't inflict any damage. Damn I suck.

"Kenna, if you'd calm down for a moment, I will explain everything and apologize for any grievances I caused you." He muttered with that same sad, lifeless voice. My rage faltered slightly.

"No..." I squeezed out, but I made the mistake of looking into his eyes and completely halting.

"Please." He pleaded quietly, and I nodded slowly. Something really is wrong this time.

"Yusuke, give me three days. I shall return the mirror to you then." Kurama affirmed, and Yusuke nodded and he walked off, with Botan stumbling behind him in surprise. I stayed next him just staring in shock. I've never seen eyes so sad! Actually, no, I have. My parents had the same look of despair when I was dying, but I never really paid attention then. I feel guilty now.

"Shuichi, I'm sorry. I overreacted. I was just so pissed that Spirit World thought that I was involved, and that you only became friends with me so that you could get information on Spirit World. Some friend I am for not understanding." I apologized softly looking down at my feet in shame.

"No, I should be the one apologizing. Never once did I think of getting information from you, as I already knew enough from... earlier adventures in my life,"

I couldn't help but smile and look up a bit at that. Kurama finally has a small genuine smile on his face. It's probably been weeks since he's shown it.

"But I dragged you into it which was purely unintentional. Just as I will explain everything to Yusuke in three days, I will explain to you now why I allied myself with Goki and Hiei to raid the Underworld Vault. But first I want you to meet my mother." He apologized in return. I took his hand to comfort him and smiled.

"That's why I'm here in the first place. Lead on, Shuichi." I giggled lightly. Hey, if I'm the one with the boisterous personality, then I have to live up to it.

"Of course. I will admit, your tone on the phone yesterday was somewhat suspicious. I wondered perhaps if you were affiliated with Yusuke in any way. Now I know that my instinct was correct." Kurama commented, making me pout. He had pretty much been expecting my reaction from the beginning.

"Well don't I feel silly. But you're ancient, your instinct is incomparable to anyone else's around." I pointed out, and I got an unforced chuckle out of him.

"I suppose that true. It's amazing, your presence has lightened my mood considerably." He commented and I waved my free right hand at him.

"Oh, stop it you. Though I guess I am pretty awesome like that huh?" I gloated, and on we went with amicable conversation. Despite that however, the foreboding thought of the tough conversation ahead plagued my mind, and I'm sure it was stuck in his, too.

Whatever help he may need, I'll be ready to give it.

We neared the hospital and our chatter ceased. I kept silent throughout the phases of checking in at the front desk. I guess that since his mother is in such terrible condition he can visit whenever. That's actually a very kind gesture from the hospital. I know that if I stayed in the hospital back home my parents wouldn't have gotten to see me at night until I finally began to croak. And I mean, _on death's door. _

The elevator ride up was just as quiet, and there was tension. It wasn't awkward, but I squeezed his hand anyway.

We walked down the hall, and all of the nursing staff seemed to know Kurama because they nodded their heads in solemn greeting before returning to their chores. Some of them threw questioning looks at me. I bet some of them thought we were an item or something. Yeah, I wish (don't tell Botan I said that).

"Mother, are you awake? I brought the friend I told you about." He called softly, earning a soft affirmative reply from inside. Kurama led me in and I met eyes with the gently smiling eyes of his human mother, Shiori.

"How nice of you take time out of your schedule to come meet me at last. Shuichi talks a lot about you." She greeted, and I walked up to shake her hand.

"No, the pleasure is all mine. I had no idea I was so popular." I laughed, glancing back at Kurama with an accusatory look. He brought his hands up in a shrug with a sheepish smile. I never thought I'd see such a thing from someone like him but I guess life- am I living?... Anyway, it's full of surprises.

"So what brought you here to Japan from America?" She asked innocently and I felt my mouth go a little dry as my mind raced for an answer.

"That's an excellent question!" I thought to myself, but I fortunately found my escape.

"Oh, you know how we young people are. We like to get out and explore. Instead of going to college I moved here once I graduated high school. My parents back in America are still supporting me a little, but I'm pretty much on my own. I've got a small job that I work at to keep myself busy." I elaborated, lying through my teeth like a miserable rat. I feel terrible for doing it, but I guess Kurama has it worse since she has no clue about his past at all.

"Wow, that's very brave of you. You seem to get along pretty well. How did Shuichi meet you?"

And so conversation went on for a little while like that. I got well acquainted and I couldn't help but notice that she looked at me a certain way that felt familiar. Was this the same stare I gave people when I was still somewhat functional? It's a much different feeling when you're on the other end, and I don't think anyone would realize it unless they've gone through what I have.

Shiori began to get really tired so Kurama decided that she needed to rest.

"Come back and visit soon!" She yawned kindly, and I waved in return while exiting the room. Kurama followed and closed the door behind him.

"Thank you for that. She does not think I have any friends. Your presence soothed that worry. As you know, I am a demon fox merged with this body. I had planned to leave once my demon energy had returned, but I grew attached... And when she fell ill I blamed myself. I had kept her at a distance for so long. Now I just want to make it right for her and for myself. Kenna, you're not still angry, are you?"

"Shuichi, trust me: I could never be angry at you for caring about your mom. But what is this mirror thing going to do? Something like a big grand wish seems like it would have a big price tag attached to it." I answered and he turned his head away from me a little. He was walking me back to my place since it is nighttime in the city.

"Kenna, you've been a great friend to me. Please don't-" I grabbed his hand and forced him to stop by pulling on his arm.

"Why does it sound like you're holding back that ever-important pricing I just queried about? Don't smirk at me for using such a word as queried, you jerk!" I snarled, pulling him aside so that we wouldn't be blocking foot traffic and drawing attention to ourselves.

"Don't worry about it Kenna. Everything will be fine. Queried, though? You couldn't have picked a better word?"

"Oh shut up. You talk like that all the time. Like, 'I endeavored to ascertain its whereabouts, but to no avail.' That's you." I snarled in a joking manner. He laughed a little.

"Strange, it sounds like you got that from a book."

"As a matter of fact, I did. Oh and look, my apartment is just around the corner. Guess that means you're off my tail for the night!" I sniffed as we came into the residential neighborhood I lived in. It didn't take long at all for us to walk right up to my door where I fell silent. I turned to him worriedly.

"You're not going to do anything stupider than what you've already done right? You're pretty much the closest friend I have. Besides Botan: She doesn't count because she pisses me off more than you do." I said, staring him right in the eyes to make my point.

"You seem more emotional than usual, Kenna." He said in return and i stamped my foot.

"I'm a woman, I'm always more emotional than seems rational! If you somehow get yourself into trouble and have to leave, who will protect me from the creepy Russian?" I muttered, a blush of embarrassment coming to my cheeks. He's never believed Galia to be real even though he is.

"... Kenna, you'll be fine. I'm sure your Russian stalker will not pursue you since you are friends with Yusuke. He gave me a warning glare as we walked away earlier." Kurama pointed out and my eyebrows shot to my hairline.

"Really? That's cool, I'll tease him about that later. But seriously," I murmured, taking his hands in mine.

"If you need anything don't refrain from calling. You have my number and you know where I live. Don't you dare hesitate. I mean it. I-"

"Kenna... You're really cute, you know that?" He whispered, interrupting me. He had this weird smile on his face. He took his hands from mine and brushed some of my hair behind my ear before turning and leaving me gaping at his back like a freak. I didn't snap from my reverie until I couldn't see him anymore.

"Well, I guess that makes up for him calling me boisterous." I thought nervously. I've never been called cute by a guy before. Besides my grandpas and dad, I mean.

The next couple of days I heard nothing from Kurama and was kept hopping by Spirit World. Botan filled me in when I had time that Yusuke had defeated Goki and gotten the orb back, and that Kurama would give the mirror back once he had used it on the night of the full moon. She told me this the day of, just before she headed to Spirit World to get info on the mirror while Yusuke went to meet up with Kurama.

"Wait, it grants wishes right?" I asked, stopping Botan right before she flew off in a hurry.

"Yes, it does, what about it?"

The dread in my stomach just increased tenfold. I have a feeling that I know what Kurama is going to wish and what he's going to give for it.

"Tell Koenma that he doesn't need to worry about Kurama wishing for anything heinous. I've gotta go to the hospital now!" I snapped, summoning Micky and darting high into the sky despite being in physical form. If I fly high enough I should be able to escape attention. It's not good for when I have calls since I have to be down on the streets to know where I'm going, but i know which hospital to look for exactly and a roof landing should work out fine. The sun is setting as I get Micky to top speed.

"There it is!" I gasped and dived. Just before I hit the roof, I pulled Micky up flat to brake and I stopped a foot above the roof. Micky disappeared and I landed firmly on the roof.

"Now to find my suicidal moron." I grumbled, but I was fortunate enough to have him and loud-mouthed boy wonder come to me first.

"Kenna, that was rather reckless. You could have gotten hurt." Kurama scolded, but this time I'm determined and he can't dodge. My open palm connects with a resounding slap onto his cheek. It forces his head to turn and Yusuke jumped in surprise.

"Whoa, Kenna, what wazzat?" He questioned but my attention is focused on Kurama.

"You really are planning on doing something idiotic! Honestly, _Yusuke _is smarter than you at this point!" I yelled, my eyes now refocused to the nighttime darkness, the only light coming from the moonlight.

"Shuichi! It's your mother, come quickly!" A nurse yelped, and he turned with fear and anguish etched on his face. He raced back with the nurse and Yusuke and I had to follow. When we caught up, a doctor was telling Kurama that Shiori was in critical condition and that he would do everything he could, but that there was no guarantee she would survive the night. Kurama thanked the doctor and completely brushed past Yusuke and I with resolve. We pursued him back up to the roof where he held up the mirror to glint in the moonlight.

"I must do this to save her life, and to make amendments with everything I've done." He expressed. My instincts had been right.

"That's stupid, don't you understand how much you matter? Don't be so selfish!" I bellowed but his almost cold expression kept me from advancing to try and stop him. Maybe Yusuke could do something...

Kurama knelt down and mumbled some fancy mumbo-jumbo that made the mirror begin to emit energy.

**This woman's health and happiness is your desire?" **The mirror asked in a deep and powerful voice that spoke with eons of force behind it.

"Yes. If it can make amends to the things I've done, then so be it." Kurama replied.

**Then your wish is granted!"** The mirror boomed, and a crackling energy took a hold of Kurama and his face twisted in pain. Tears welled in my eyes.

"No, god dammit! This can't be happening!" I cried and Yusuke took me firmly by the shoulders.

"What's happening?" He asked calmly. I sucked everything back up when I saw the glint of fire in his eyes.

"The mirror takes the life of the one who grants the wish. He's trading his life for his mother's to try and atone." I answered hastily and Yusuke turned from me with a frustrated growl. Before I could stop him he leapt in without hesitation and became engulfed in the crackling energy.

"Hey stupid mirror thingy, here's my wish! Take my life instead so he doesn't have to give his!" He yelled and both Kurama and I gasped at his audacity.

"What are you doing?!" Kurama called over but he was genuinely surprised at the glare Yusuke gave him.

"You've never seen the face of a mother mourning over her son. It's the most terrible thing in the world and I never want to see it again!" Yusuke roared, and the mirror once again piped in to claim that Yusuke's wish was his command. There was a giant flash of white light that transformed the sky to daytime for a few seconds before fading away. The mirror had become normal again and as I blinked the spots from my eyes I saw Kurama and Yusuke laying face down while Botan swept down from above. She went to check Yusuke while I raced to Kurama. I knelt and shook him by his shoulders.

"Kurama, wake up! Please wake up you're my banter buddy, I can't lose you! Huh?" I rambled but he stirred suddenly and I watched as he pushed himself up.

"I'm alive... But did my wish come true?!" He muttered, completely ignoring me and running down to check. I decided to turn my attention to Yusuke and Botan. Yusuke was up and okay, wondering how the heck he had survived.

"I was pretty sure that my save would work." He grumbled in depression, but the mirror decided to give us some outstanding news.

**"Due to the courageous nature of your actions, I granted the wish without taking life." **Mirror-san explained and both Yusuke and I grinned hugely.

"That means everything is great and I only have one item to get back!" Yusuke cheered and I congratulated him on his success before I went to go see Kurama and Shiori.

"Shuichi!" I called as the medical staff let me in. the only way I had convinced them to let me through was by getting them to believe I was his girlfriend and close to the family. I'll probably have to tell Kurama about that later so he can understand any weird comments we may receive from medical people strewn about the area. He sat next to his mother's bed holding her hand in his. He turned his head and gave me a bright smile.

"She's going to be okay." He told me confidently and I beamed. I pulled up a second chair and sat next to him for the remainder of the night.

* * *

><p><strong>Wasn't it wonderful and full of cuteness? Well, they're still friends of course but there's a small spark starting... That's what Botan thinks anyway. I know I said that Hiei would be in here too. But this chapter just got too long and plus I don't think Hiei would like the fact that he would've been the small add-on at the end of that powerful scene. I wouldn't want to incur his wrath as a miserable human being with a pitiful life of cowardice before me (to quote Hiei). <strong>

**Please review and give me whatever ideas or help or whatever. They really help. **

**Next time will be an episode chock full of Hiei, because I'd be murdered if it wasn't.**


End file.
